Queriendo estar junto a ti
by Yumey
Summary: Tres años han pasado de terminada la guerra que colapso al mundo mágico. Hermione Granger tendra que lidiar con el nuevo alumno y antiguo enemigo. ¿Todo podra ser diferente esta vez?
1. Prefacio

Habían transcurrido tres años de la guerra que colapso al mundo mágico. Harry Potter se encontraba en su último año en la carrera de auror. Ron se había unido a su hermano George en sortilegios weasley la cual se habia convertido en una gran fabrica de dinero. Ginny weasley jugaba de cazadora para las Holyhead Harpies. Neville longbotom estudiaba herbólogia. Luna Lovegood estudiaba criaturas mágicas y además se hacia cargo del quisquilloso.

Hermione Granger por su parte se hallaba estudiando Derecho mágico, el primer año lo compartió junto a la carrera de regulación y control de criaturas mágicas, pero decidió que lo mejor para su salud mental era enfocarse a una y ello no le impediría seguir luchando por los derechos de los elfos domésticos.

Dentro del plano amoroso Harry y Ginny habían regresado un año después de finalizar la guerra, no lo hicieron al instante aun cuando ambos lo deseaban pues "el niño que vivió" tenia muchas heridas que sanar y no se sentía merecedor del amor de la pelirroja ni de la familia Weasley, pero con el tiempo logro superar las secuelas de la guerra y continuar con su vida.

Hermione y Ron dieron por finalizada su relación tres meses después de que esta comenzara, la chica se dio cuenta de que no daba para mas, quería al pelirrojo demasiado pero el cariño era mas fraternal, el chico si la quería pero logro superarla y encontrar un nuevo amor meses después, además su amistad no se vio afectada por el sorpresivo rompimiento y el a pesar de que tenia demasiadas seguidoras el destino lo unió a la mejor amiga de su ex novia de Hogwarts Parvati Patil con la cual mantenía una sólida relación de casi dos años.

Para fortuna de todos George que aunque no supero la perdida de su hermano, la relación que mantenía con Angelina Johnson le había hecho mas fácil aceptar el futuro venidero, además toda la familia Weasley amaba a esa chica tan divertida que había traído la alegría al rostro de George y todos la denominaban la medimago del corazón, pues eso estudiaba y se encontraba dando su servicio en Hogwarts como ayudante de Madame Pomfrey antes de dar por terminada su carrera.

Cada dos domingos todos los chicos se reunían a comer en la madriguera para mantenerse al tanto de sus vidas, aunque no podían evitar que alguno llegara tarde o faltara, en especial Ginny que con los entrenamientos y su ritmo de trabajo no siempre podía asistir o luna que por seguir alguna falsa pista de los snorkack´s de cuernos arrugados se retrasaba un poco pero siempre llegaba.

La tranquilidad que nunca tuvieron al estar bajo la amenaza de Voldemort ahora los rodeaba, tenían vidas estables a su manera y no había nada que los pudiese afectar, cualquier cosa que sucediera lo podían enfrentar o al menos eso solía decir Hermione Granger.

-Me agrada tenerlos vivos de nueva cuenta como cada lunes -saludo el profesor a los alumnos de derecho mágico -Y es mi deber informarles que un nuevo alumno acaba de ser trasladado, viene de la escuela de derecho de Norteamérica a cursar el ultimo año con nosotros

Con un rápido movimiento de su varita el profesor abrió la puerta dejando ver a un muchacho alto y pálido, de facciones angulosas y aristocráticas, de muy buen ver y que arrebato todas las miradas de las alumnas como una especie de hipnotizador, excepto la de una joven castaña que lo observaba con gesto inexpresivo, tratando de disimular la impresión que le causo ver ese rostro tan familiar y ya olvidado.

-Les presento a su nuevo compañero, Draco Malfoy ¿Con quién te pondré? -esta pregunta la hizo mas para si mismo e hizo una pausa observando a todos los alumnos, y mas a las alumnas que rogaban con la mirada que lo colocara junto a ellas, excepto una joven de ojos avellana que evadía la mirada del profesor y decidió dirigirse a ella-Si la memoria no me falla señorita Granger usted estudió en Hogwarts igual que el joven ¿no es así?

-Si profesor - la chica rogaba internamente para que no la colocara junto a ella, pero al parecer Merlín no estaba a su favor

-Entonces será mejor que deje al señor Malfoy junto a usted, así lo mantendrá al tanto de la didáctica y lo familiarizara con la facultad

Draco esbozo una mirada de petulancia, gesto que enardeció a la castaña. Definitivamente ese seria un largo año para Hermione Granger. Solo esperaba sobrevivir


	2. El primer enfrentamiento

La clase con el profesor Rucker -que impartía derecho mágico internacional- era la única que tomarían ese día pues los profesores tenían asamblea. Estaban a punto de concluir y Hermione no sabia de que forma actuar ante su antiguo enemigo, habían pasado tantos años que no esperaba que la vida los uniera de esa forma, es mas, no esperaba que el destino los volviera a juntar.

Los padres de Draco y el habían sido absueltos de todos los cargos por servir bajo secreto -aunque solo fuera por salvar el pellejo de su hijo- en la guerra mágica y ayudar a Harry. Lo último que supo del ex Slytherin es que se había ido a estudiar a Norteamérica para probablemente alejarse de su pasado aunque sus padres permanecieron en Londres. No sabia que motivo lo había traído de regreso, pero tampoco le interesaba.

-Bien chicos los dejo retirarse. Dejo en sus manos al joven Malfoy señorita Granger -dijo el profesor antes de salir del aula.

-Bien Draco...este...te daré el programa que vamos a manejar durante este curso y daremos una vuelta por la facultad para que te familiarices con el área.

-No necesito tu trato especial Granger

-No es trato especial, es mi deber como encargada de la clase y ¡me acompañaras! -hizo una pausa y lo miro fijamente -No te lo estoy pidiendo, lo vas a hacer. No quiero que por mi culpa digan que has empezado mal el curso -la castaña lo hacia mas por orgullo que por deseo "Si Malfoy cree que me va a tratar como en Hogwarts esta muy equivocado" por impulso lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo hasta una de las papelerías de la facultad para fotocopiar el programa. El rubio la siguió sin protestar, sorprendido por la actitud de la castaña.

-Bien, aquí tienes el programa que manejaremos durante este semestre, al final se encuentra una lista de los libros que utilizaremos, todos se encuentran disponibles en la biblioteca -el chico solo asintió manteniendo su vista fija en el pergamino para no tener que verla a los ojos -Y la biblioteca es el primer lugar que te llevare a conocer en nuestro recorrido -Esta vez ya no era necesario llevarlo de la mano como niño pequeño. Había conseguido su propósito y el chico la seguía sin replicar.

Estuvieron cerca de una hora recorriendo salones, las salas de conferencias, los diversos talleres, mostrándole las áreas administrativas entre otras, hasta que por fin terminaron.

-¿Ya has pensado si vas a llevar algún taller?

-¿Y es necesario?

-Si, el programa exige al menos una actividad extracurricular

-Y tu que actividad llevas -Si iba a convivir con ella al menos tenían que empezar a tolerarla y una conversación era la pauta

-Pues estoy en un taller de lectura, de violín y baile -contesto la chica naturalmente

-Vaya, no dejaras de ser la chica sabelotodo de Hogwarts queriendo acaparar todo. Pero al menos ya no te la pasas encerrada en la biblioteca -añadió con sorna

-Y tú no dejaras de ser el mismo arrogante -contesto la castaña enfadada

-¿No crees que es tiempo de madurar Granger? Yo solo hacia una observación, no es mi culpa si te ofendes cuando no digo más que la verdad -no sabia que hacia esa chica para lograr exaltarlo

-Pues ahórrate tus comentarios -contesto ella tratando de contener su irritación

-Yo hablo como se me da la gana, mas a alguien como tu -agrego en tono despectivo

-¿Alguien como yo? ¿Solo por que para ti soy una sangre sucia? Ya deberías de haber madurado Malfoy

-Puedes pensar lo que quieras pero simplemente es por que no me agradas, la pureza de tu sangre me importan un bledo. Así que no deberías sentirte menos Granger pues estas subiendo de categoría -contesto siseante

-¡eres un insoportable! No se por que no te quedaste en Norteamérica. ¡De seguro allá no te soportaban y por eso decidiste regresar! ¿O acaso cometiste otra falta y estas huyendo? ¿No es eso Malfoy? -Hermione vio como la cara del chico se puso pálida y se contrajo en una expresión de dolor, o así le pareció.

-¡Tu no sabes nada Granger! -Le contesto tratando de parecer indiferente, pero aun así su voz sonaba quebrantada. Acto seguido el chico se dio la vuelta dejando a Hermione perpleja y con un sentimiento de culpa.

Hermione con su inteligencia característica era muy perceptiva y pudo deducir que cualquiera que fuera el motivo que trajo a Draco de regreso debía de ser algo doloroso. Trataría de hacerlo sentir en casa para aliviar la culpabilidad que sentía por haberle gritado de esa forma, -aunque en parte el se busco ese trato- Ahora tenía más curiosidad por conocerlo. Que ironía -pensó- ella que tanto lo detestaba y de repente sentía un impulso de acercarse a el. Faltaba que Draco lo permitiera, lo que era poco probable pero aun así nada perdía con intentarlo.

Al día siguiente Draco se acomodo junto a la castaña pero son dirigirle ni una mirada. Hermione pensó que era su forma silenciosa para molestarla, pero esa táctica no funcionaria pues así tendría la oportunidad perfecta de acercarse y remediar su daño.


	3. Empezando a convivir

_**Empezando a convivir**_

Las dos horas de clase de derecho laboral III que tenían con el amargado del profesor Russi transcurrían monótonamente, nadie prestaba atención a lo que decía -Hermione como siempre era la excepción- pues cada quien se encontraba perdido en su mundo.

Draco estaba empezando a fastidiarse, aquella clase le recordaba a ella, solía ser su clase favorita pues siempre quiso dedicarse a abogar por los derechos de los trabajadores. Fastidiado dejo su pluma a un costado de su mesa y sin querer fue a dar al suelo cerca de la castaña, quiso tomarla pero la chica fue más rápida y ya se la estaba extendiendo.

-Gracias -susurro quedamente como si no quisiera que Hermione escuchara que le agradecía pero fue en vano pues le escucho claramente

El profesor que observo la escena, no alcanzo a escuchar el agradecimiento de Draco

-Se dice Gracias señor Malfoy. Al parecer en Norteamérica no enseñan modales siendo una ley tan universal -hablo el profesor Russi avergonzándolo frente a toda la clase. Solía ser típico maestro detestado por su antipática y déspota forma de ser. Draco por su parte prefirió no contestar, se había enfurecido pero no lo iba a demostrar y siguió con su semblante inescrutable.

-Lo siento -le susurro a Draco avergonzada una vez que el profesor siguió con la clase, pues creía que por su causa el chico se gano una reprimenda injusta

-No tienes por que ¡No es tu culpa que el profesor sea un imbecil! - respondió el chico ganándose una sonrisa tímida de la castaña a la cual no supo corresponder y siguio con la vista fija al frente.

A la hora del almuerzo varias chicas al verlo pasar hacían un lugar entre las mesas para darle a entender que podía sentarse junto a ellas, pero Draco amaba la soledad. Se sorprendió al ver que hermione se hallaba sola, cosa que se le hacia raro pues ella no era del tipo antisocial, pero su vida no le interesaba lo mas mínimo, así que se sentó en otra mesa opuesta a la de ella. Estuvo un buen rato jugueteando con el almuerzo, no sabia por que lo había comprado si en realidad lo que menos tenia era apetito, tal vez solo para tener algo en que entretenerse y asi no recordarla. Continuo divagando en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien se había sentado frente a el.

-Disculpa mi atrevimiento -se sobresalto al oír una voz de chica, por un momento creyó que era ella pues de una forma similar la habia conocido -Solo quería disculparme por la forma en que te trate ayer. No era mi intención ofenderte o hacerte sentir mal -confeso avergonzada con las mejillas rojas

-Disculpada -contesto sin dejar de mirar su plato

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí a terminar mi almuerzo?

-La cafetería es libre -contesto el rubio con indiferencia

De repente le dieron ganas de molestarla como lo hacia en el colegio pero no lo encontraba apetecible, en parte quería estar solo, no le interesaba hacerse de compañeros, sin embargo la presencia de la castaña no le incomodaba, de ser así le hubiese pedido que se fuera -como había hecho con las demás- Tal vez se debía a que ella no estaba a su lado por algún interés de por medio, hasta raro se le hacia que Hermione no lo odiara por todos los años que la fastidio en Hogwarts, y aun se indignaba con él por haber llegado a desear que se muriera cuando se abrió la cámara de los secretos, en ese entonces se hubiese alegrado su muerte, pero era un niño tonto, inmaduro y desubicado que solo sabia seguir ordenes de su padre sin tener opinión propia, pero ya no era el mismo y ahora tenia otra perspectiva de las personas y de la vida.

Hermione comió tranquilamente, algunas veces dirigía su mirada al rubio y tenia la intención de entablar alguna conversación, pero no se le ocurría que decir. Noto como Draco jugaba con su comida sin probar bocado.

-Deberías comer un poco. Estas un poco pálido ¿lo sabias? ¡No te vayas a enfermar!

-No creo que a nadie le interese

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso te preocupa si algo me pasa? -se burlo el chico

-¿Y si así fuera hay algún problema? -se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que habia contestado pues lo dijo sin pensarlo, pero el chico solo se limito a mirarla, aunque la castaña pudo notar cierto rubor en su pálida piel -Bien, te dejare disfrutar la comida, tal vez es mi presencia la que te resulta incomoda, y espero sigas mi consejo -tomo la bandeja de su almuerzo y se retiro rapidamente.

Draco se quedo sintiendose un tonto por no poder proferir palabra alguna, a fin de cuentas no le importaba que pensara la chica, pero aun así la siguió con la mirada inconcientemente hasta que se perdio de vista. No entendía como ella era capaz de dirigirle la palabra cuando él solo la trataba de forma fría y distante. Definitivamente esa chica era una masoquista.

La semana transcurrió sin novedad, Draco se portaba cortante con todas las alumnas que se le acercaban. Los chicos por el contrario no intentaban abordarlo pues se les hacia antipático y le tenían envidia por traer loca a casi todas las chicas de la facultad. Hermione por su parte prefería ya no abordarlo y aunque el chico aun le causaba cierta curiosidad no lo iba a forzar a nada pues su actitud le había dejado claro que no le interesaba su amistad, por eso decidió que no iba a estar detrás de el. Aunque el destino a veces es impredecible y otras tantas cruel y juguetón.

-Bien chicos, este primer trimestre les evaluare con un trabajo en parejas -hablo el profesor Rucker el cual impartia derecho mágico internacional- ¡Así que pónganse de acuerdo con quien van a trabajar! -se exaspero al ver que se empezaba a armar un alboroto en el aula -¡Y háganlo en orden o yo les asignare a sus parejas! -al oír esto los alumnos guardaron mas calma.

Draco podía ver como las chicas se abalanzaban hacia donde se encontraba, pero esto en lugar de agradarle lo molesto, observo como la castaña seguía a su lado sin interesarse en buscar a alguien y tampoco había nadie que se le acercara. En otros tiempos le hubiera agradado verla así, aunque tampoco era que le causara alguna sensación compasiva, simplemente le sorprendía que nadie la solicitara como su pareja ya que con ella la calificación estaba garantizada.

-¿Te gustaría trabajar conmigo? -le pregunto Dennise, una chica morena de muy buen ver, que siempre estaba cargada de maquillaje. El rubio trato de imaginar como se vería sin toda esa plasta en la cara, quizá no se vería tan agradable.

-Ya tengo pareja -contesto

-Amm…esta bien, ya será la próxima -le sonrió coquetamente y se retiro

El resto de las chicas al escuchar que ya tenia pareja desistieron de su intento y se fueron tal y como habían llegado. Mientras tanto Hermione estaba absorta en una lectura sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía en clase.

-Al parecer trabajaremos juntos -le susurro el chico acercándose a ella

La chica lo miro desconcertada sin entender exactamente a que se refería ¿Acaso le estaba pidiendo ser su pareja?

-Este…no entiendo, yo tu ¿Qué?

-¿Acaso ya tienes pareja? -La chica negó con la cabeza -Entonces tú y yo trabajaremos juntos -lo dijo mas como orden que como petición y la chica solo se limito a asentir mientras sonreia tímidamente aceptando la propuesta.


	4. Nunca duermas ante el enemigo

A partir de la primera semana Hermione había apresurado a Draco a empezar la tarea, cosa a la que el no prestaba mucha atención, le daba largas diciéndole que aun quedaba tiempo y que luego podrían empezar. La castaña decidió que en su tiempo libre avanzaría, pero la cantidad de deberes y los talleres extras que llevaba hicieron que, sin proponérselo dejara el trabajo a un lado; tal y como decía Malfoy, ya habría tiempo de hacerlo.

Y Así paso poco mas de un mes….

-Bueno chicos, para la próxima clase me entregan su primer avance, de esta forma podré asesorarles y corregirles si es necesario.

Las protestas no se hicieron esperar y Hermione le dirigió una mirada asesina a Draco. Casi no tenían información y al menos debían mostrarle algo decente al profesor.

-Bien Draco. Es viernes, así que contando el día de hoy tenemos tres días para avanzar lo que hemos pospuesto

-Esta bien -el rubio rodó los ojos -Pero en tres días no vamos a avanzar lo que no hicimos en un mes

-Eso es lo que tú crees. No me importa si no dormimos, pero gracias a ti no voy a bajar mi promedio ¿Entendiste? -La chica hablo tan autoritariamente que a Draco no le quedaron ganas de replicar.

Ese viernes por la tarde al termino de a clase se dirigieron a la biblioteca a sacar algunos libros para empezar la tarea. La ventaja era que la castaña conocía perfectamente la biblioteca, que a decir verdad era inmensa -hasta podría trabajar de bibliotecaria- así que no demoraron mucho en encontrar los libros que necesitaban.

Ambos chicos se horrorizaron, pues el trabajo era mas complicado de lo que imaginaban. Debían investigar todas las reformas que se habían dado en la región de Asia Oriental a partir de que desapareció la monarquía y se instauro el gobierno democrático, señalar los acontecimientos históricos que contribuyeron a ellas, pero muchas de estas reformas se habían ido modificando casi cada año y los hechos que la acompañaban eran igual de relevantes y numerosos. Debían checar los libros con detenimiento y aun faltaba ordenar la investigación cronológicamente. Ese día solo lograron escoger los textos que les convenían a pesar de que ya llevaban horas trabajando. Dieron las 8 y decidieron que era momento de retirarse.

-Bien ¿En donde nos veremos mañana?

-¿En donde vives Granger?

-En el Londres muggle -contesto inalterable, pero en realidad se encontraba un poco nerviosa pues sabia que el chico detestaba todo lo muggle

-Um... bien, nos veremos en mi casa, es un lugar tranquilo y alli nadie nos molestara

-Esta bien y ¿donde vives?

-Te veo a las 9 en el callejón Diagon ¿Te parece? -la chica asintió y acto seguido se desapareció, hablando literalmente. Draco por su parte en lugar de hacer lo mismo se dirigió a su auto. Le agradaba conducir por que así se relajaba y a ella solía gustarle la velocidad.

Eran las 9:25 y el chico no aparecía, la castaña había comenzado a impacientarse -¿que se cree?- pensaba, hasta que por fin diviso como una mata de pelo rubio se hacia paso entre las personas y se dirigía a donde ella se encontraba.

-Disculpa Granger hubo un choque y el trafico se congrego terriblemente. Ven sígueme -y empezaron a caminar

-¿Trafico?

La chica creyó que no había entendido bien hasta que sus dudas le fueron respondidas al llegar al estacionamiento. El chico abrió la puerta del copiloto invitándola a entrar.

-No sabia que te gustara conducir -titubeo un poco- Es un transporte muggle

-Los del ministerio también usan carros -respondió el chico tranquilamente -Además en Nueva York era muy popular manejar en vez de desaparecerse.

-¡Vaya! -alcanzo a esbozar la chica.

Durante el resto del camino estuvieron en un silencio espectral, hasta que Draco coloco música de un grupo muggle llamado muse.

-¡No sabia que te gustaran las atracciones mugles! -comento la chica sorprendida

-Norteamérica es muy diferente a Europa -comento -Por lo general aun entre la comunidad mágica están familiarizados con las costumbres muggles

-¡Que genial! -exclamo, para despues volverse a sumir en sus pensamientos

Por fin llegaron a casa de Draco. Era una casa amplia de dos pisos. Se le hacia raro que siendo los Malfoy una familia que ostentaban de su riqueza vivieran en una casa normal y no una mansión como siempre creyó -O tal vez Draco vive solo- le hablo una vocecilla interna, cosa que la aterro, pues la idea de estar a solas con Malfoy no le agradaba. Después de todo aun recordaba las pesadeces que le hizo padecer en Hogwarts ¿y si quería molestarla como antaño? No pudo evitar escudriñarlo con mirada inquisidora, pero la cara desentendida de Malfoy le hizo desechar la idea.

El chico abrió la puerta y se detuvo cediéndole el paso. Hermione no pudo evitar asombrarse. Toda la casa se encontraba pintada de blanco decorado con un diseño minimalista. Hacia la pared del jardín estaban colocados unos grandes ventanales que permitían observar la piscina que se encontraba del otro lado. Como por inercia se acerco. La vista era hermosa, volteo a ver al chico y se puso roja al darse cuenta de que estaba reaccionado tontamente

-Este yo….lo siento

El chico no pudo evitar sonreír pues parecía una niña que acaba de descubrir algo nuevo.

-Se que te sorprende ver una casa tan acomodada. Pero algún día la tendrás -comento arrastrando las palabras

La chica le lanzo una mirada con aire ofendido ¡Que arrogante! ¡Como se atreve!

-No te creas tanto Malfoy simplemente me gusta el diseño minimalista y no pude evitar sorprenderme al verle un parecido a la casa que quiero ¡Así que no te creas tanto! -termino gritándole sin proponérselo.

-Si tanto te gusta podrías vivir aquí -lo dijo en tono seductor haciendo que la castaña se sobresaltara -No utilizo mucho el jardín, podrías alojarte allí -termino con sarcasmo

-Que gracioso, Gracias por tu amabilidad ¡Fíjate que jamás he conocido a alguien tan caritativo! -soltó irónicamente. -Ahora dejémonos de esta platica tan interesante y comencemos a trabajar.

-Bien. Vamos a mi estudio, ahí podremos trabajar con calma.

Hermione no pudo reprimir su sorpresa una vez mas, pues el estudio de Malfoy era amplio. Contaba con dos enormes estantes con gran variedad de libros, y una enorme mesa para un grupo de trabajo. Definitivamente envidiaba la casa del chico, además era muy grande para una sola persona.

No estaba conciente de cuanto tiempo estuvieron trabajando, y no se percato que eran pasadas las cuatro de la tarde. El trabajo era muy extenso y no veía ningún avance, ya ni siquiera sentía la parte baja de su cuerpo. Intercambiaba diálogos con el chico cuando tenían que verificar los libros donde se encontraba la información mas completa, decidir que debían anotar y quien lo haria, o si surgía alguna duda, por lo demás se evitaban. Y todo hubiese seguido así si no fuera por el estomago de la chica que empezó a pedir comida a gritos, y con el silencio que reinaba en el lugar fue un sonido audible para el rubio que no pudo evitar reír ante Hermione, que estaba completamente roja.

-Creo que es hora de darnos un receso, yo también tengo hambre pero no me gusta ser tan escandaloso -disfrutaba molestando a Hermione y antes de que esta replicara se adelanto - Vamos al comedor

La chica lo siguió sin mediar palabra. Se reprimía las ganas de abalanzarse sobre el y gritarle lo arrogante y detestable que le parecía. Hizo caso a las señas del rubio de que tomara asiento con cara de niña regañada. Se quedo en el comedor esperando al chico que se había dado la vuelta abandonándola "¿Ahora pretende hacerme esperar? ¿Qué se cree?"

Pero quince minutos después el chico apareció haciendo levitar ante ella como un mesero experto un tazón con crema de champiñones, un plato con un gran filete de pescado acompañado de una ensalada de lechuga y tomates y una gran jarra de limonada.

-¡Vaya! ¡No sabia que cocinabas!

-Viviendo solo es necesario aprender ciertas cosas

Comieron en un silencio sepulcral. La castaña degusto la cocina del muchacho, le parecía tan deliciosa, pero no se lo diría en voz alta.

-Gracias por la comida Malfoy

-No te parece que al menos deberías empezar a llamarme por mi nombre

-Lo mismo digo -le respondió

-Bien, bien -Con un movimiento de su varita limpio la mesa

-Te ayudare a lavar los trastos

-No seas tonta Granger, con un movimiento de mi varita puedo hacerlo, solo me llevaría un par de minutos sin tener que usar el modo muggle, pero eso será después, por ahora continuemos que perdemos minutos valiosos.

-Si Malfoy - se esforzó en hacer énfasis a su apellido

Aun tenían tanto trabajo por delante que Hermione no se dio cuenta que eran mas de las doce. El tiempo era en lo que menos se fijaba cuando hacia sus deberes, pero Draco ya había comenzado a impacientarse; aun les quedaba mucho por hacer para lograr entregarle al profesor un avance decente. Hermione le sorprendía ¿Cómo era posible que siguiera tan concentrada? A el ya le dolia la espalda, estaba harto de leer y sus manos estaban cansadas de tanto escribir, además ya era tarde.

-Gran…Hermione ¿No crees que debemos dejarlo para mañana?

La chica se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre de boca de Malfoy

-¡No me importa lo que creas! Creo que ya te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que aun nos falta ¡Así que no podemos perder tiempo valioso! -lo dijo con un brillo amenazador en los ojos que al rubio no le quedaron ganas de replicar

-Bien bien señorita sabelotodo ¿Me da permiso al menos de darme una ducha?

La chica solo se limito a mirarlo con aire indiferente un par de segundos para continuar tomando notas como si no lo hubiese escuchado.

-Lo tomare como un si

Draco solía tomarse su tiempo en el baño y esa no era la excepción. Al terminar salio con solo una toalla envolviéndole la cintura mientras se disponía a buscar algo cómodo. Se decidió por unos pantalones deportivos de color negro y una playera gris. Se paso el peine con parsimonia, se coloco desodorante y salio de regreso a su tortura.

Mientras tanto la castaña al ver salir a Draco soltó un enorme bostezo que tanto había reprimido. Miro el reloj y se fijo en que casi eran la una, estaba cansada pero no lo dejaría ver ante ese chico engreído, además estaba mas preocupada por el trabajo. Recostó la cabeza un par de segundos y cerro los ojos por un momento y sin querer se quedo profundamente dormida.

Al regresar al estudio no pudo reprimir una sonrisa ante la escena que se presentaba a sus ojos. Hermione dormía placidamente, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su antebrazo y en la otra mano aun sostenía su pluma. La tomo delicadamente quitándosela de las manos y susurro su nombre, pero la chica no reacciono. No sabia que debía hacer, el también se encontraba cansado y decidió que necesitaba dormir un poco. Su primer impulso fue dejarla ahí botada, pero no era tan malo y con delicadeza la tomo entre sus fuertes brazos aguantando la respiración pues creía que en cualquier momento podría despertarse, pero eso no sucedió, lo que hacia la situación menos complicada y sin mas la llevo a la habitación que tenia libre. Mientras caminaba con ella a cuestas pudo percibir el aroma a fresas que despedía su cabello, y la observo detenidamente pues parecía un ángel mientras dormía, pero despierta solía ser una felina salvaje. La deposito en la cama suavemente y al ver que no despertaba la arropo y se retiro de ahí.


	5. Conviviendo

Sintió los suaves rayos del sol sobre su cara haciéndola despertar, estiro los brazos con calma y al abrir sus ojos se levanto de un salto recordando donde se había quedado dormida ¿Cómo rayos había llegado hasta esa habitación? -Una habitación muy grande y elegante por cierto- Volteo a ver hacia todos lados y vio que estaba sola. Miro su reloj de pulsera, eran poco mas de las siete, se levanto rápidamente de la cama y se dirigió al baño; al entrar no pudo evitar asombrarse pues era enorme y además poseía jacuzzi; como sabia que probablemente no podría ir a su casa, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de usar la enorme tina y se lo merecía, pues si Draco hubiese seguido sus consejos no estarían atrasados con la tarea.

Lavo y seco sus prendas con habilidad pues era una experta en las actividades del hogar y asuntos de emergencia. Salio de la habitación dispuesta a buscar al chico. No lo encontró en la sala ni en la cocina, así que supuso estaría durmiendo ¡Parece que no sabe que tenemos mucho trabajo pendiente! Exclamo mentalmente. Había una habitación mas, la cual supuso seria el cuarto de Draco, toco y nadie respondió. Bufo enojada pues suponía que aun seguía durmiendo. Entro con cuidado y no vio a nadie, pero en ese momento la puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver al rubio con el torso desnudo. La chica salió disparada cerrando de un portazo y Draco solo alcanzo a ver una mancha castaña que murmuraba "lo siento"

Avergonzada lo espero en el estudio reanudando lo que había dejado pendiente la noche anterior. El chico no tardo en hacer acto de presencia y la castaña al verlo entrar no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la reciente escena tratando de parecer concentrada en el libro que tenia en las manos.

-Se que causo ese efecto pero aun no has visto nada -siseo mordazmente

La chica se altero con estas palabras poniéndose aun más roja, pero esta vez por el enojo.

-¡No te creas tanto! He visto cosas mejores

-¿De verdad? -dijo mientras se acercaba a la castaña y tomaba una de sus manos -Imagino que te gusta leer al revés -solo se había acercado para quitarle el libro y colocarlo en posición correcta pues lo tenia volteado.

-¡Cállate! y será mejor que te apresures que no tengo todo el día.

-Tengo hambre, así que primero vamos a desayunar.

Esta vez la chica insistió en ayudarle a hacer el desayuno pues no la parecía que Malfoy fuera tan atento y ella no hiciera nada, además no se terminaba de acostumbrar a el, así que no le daría motivos al chico para que esperara algún agradecimiento de su parte. Sin quererlo formaron un buen dúo al preparar en tan poco tiempo un exquisito desayuno y la ironía resulto en que Malfoy era experto cocinando con el método muggle mientras ella era experta con la varita. Mientras preparaban el desayuno liberaron la tensión que existía entre ambos ocasionándose risas mutuas pues el chico resulto ser demasiado bromista y sarcástico y ella le sabia seguir el juego haciendo que su estancia en la cocina fuera divertida.

La tarea fue menos tediosa una vez que ya se sentían en confianza y estaban más tranquilos pues ya se veían avances en el trabajo. Entre ratos conversaban de los gustos y que había sido de la vida del otro durante esos tres años. De esta manera Hermione se entero de que Draco quería conocer otros lugares y por eso decidió estudiar en América, que mantenía buenas relaciones con sus padres pero decidió que ya era momento de vivir solo, que le tenia aprecio a la comida rápida y que no conservaba contacto con sus antiguos compañeros de colegio.. Draco por su parte también se entero de muchos detalles de la castaña, como que al principio llevaba dos carreras a la vez pero que al final se decidió por una, que sus padres residían en otro país y por eso ella vivía sola en Londres mientras terminaba la carrera, que aun mantenía contacto con sus antiguos amigos del colegio y que los consideraba parte de su familia.

-Bah Los amigos no existen -interrumpió Draco

La castaña no estuvo de acuerdo con Draco, era capaz de iniciar un debate para defender su postura, pero se dio cuenta de que probablemente el lo decía por que quizá nunca había tenido un amigo de verdad. Tal vez algún día, cuando conociera a alguien diferente se daría cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Solo esperaba que de verdad conociera a esa persona que le abriera los ojos.

-Esa es tu postura y no la discutiré, pero yo si creo en los amigos -comento sin ganas de discutir.

El rubio solo la observo pensando lo ingenua que era la castaña y que tal vez algún día la cruel realidad le haría ver lo equivocada que estaba.

Por estar concentrados ultimando los detalles que les faltaban de la tarea se les paso la hora de la comida. Ya eran casi las siete de la tarde y estaba comenzando a oscurecer. Terminaron de checar lo que habían adelantado y observaron con alegría que habían avanzado mas de lo esperado; recogieron y ordenaron todo.

-¡Por fin hemos terminado! Pero te advierto que ahora si estaremos al corriente para no volver a dejar el trabajo hasta el final -le advirtió la chica.

-Si jefa, como diga - se burlo Draco.

Bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron a la salida, la castaña vio que el chico tomaba las llaves de su carro y pregunto:

-¿Vas a salir?

-A llevarte por supuesto ¡No creerás que dejare que te vayas sola!

-Gracias Draco, pero no es necesario; puedo desaparecerme y en un segundo estaré en casa

-Bueno Granger -la chica le lanzo una mirada asesina -Que diga, Hermione ¡Es que aun no me acostumbro!

-Pues tu fuiste el sugirió que nos llamáramos por nuestros nombres ¡Además somos compañeros! Y de ahora en adelante pasaremos más tiempo junto.

-Desafortunadamente así es -la miro con cara de niño travieso al ver la mirada que le lanzaba la chica -¡Es broma, es broma! Lo siento es que me agrada molestarte, pero como te iba diciendo, aquí no puedes desaparecerte, es un fraccionamiento exclusivo, tendrías que caminar mucho para salir a un lugar donde puedas desaparecerte y como resulta lo mismo prefiero dejarte en la puerta de tu casa y asegurarme que llegues sana y salva ¡No podría estar con la preocupación de que tal vez llegaras sin una ceja! -termino teatralmente

-No te burles Draco, por si no lo sabes aprobé aparición perfectamente

-Si lo se, yo tome el examen contigo y también pase con buena nota, a diferencia de la comadreja que reprobó por una ceja

-Bien, bien, se llama Ron y eso fue en el pasado.

-Solo era una broma. Las malas cosas de la vida hay que saber valorarlas, reírse de ellas y ¡Nada mejor que un buen chiste para saber apreciar que de los errores se aprende!

-¡Dirás burlarte! -pero al observar al chico le recordaba a un niño y también rio con sus ocurrencias

-Bueno será mejor que nos demos prisa -y se dirigieron al auto.

A diferencia de la vez anterior, esta vez ambos iban conversando animadamente, de alguna manera ya no se sentían incomodos con la compañía del otro. Draco le iba contando a la chica de su estancia en América, los lugares que había visitado, de la gente y diversos detalles más. Cuando ya se iban acercando al lugar donde vivía Hermione la chica diviso un establecimiento donde preparaban unas deliciosas pizza´s caseras y recordando que ninguno de los dos había tenido tiempo para comer decidió invitar al chico esta vez, en parte devolviendo las atenciones que Draco había tenido con ella.

-¿Podríamos parar ahí Draco? Por favor. Así aprovechamos para comer y ¡Estoy segura que te va a encantar!

-Claro - contesto, pues también tenía apetito

Draco estaciono el auto, bajaron y siguió a la chica al establecimiento. Se acomodaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana y alejada de las demás, pues era la favorita de Hermione y un mesero se acerco a proporcionarles la carta y no tardaron en ponerse de acuerdo para ordenar cuando el mesero regreso a los cinco minutos.

-Buenas noches ¿Puedo tomarles su orden?

-Si -hablo la chica -Me traes una pizza grande especial pero sin cebolla y dos refrescos.

-En un momento estará lista su orden -contesto el mesero y se dio la vuelta

Los chicos cenaron tranquilos, aunque de repente la chica estallaba en risas con los comentarios de Draco; nunca creyó estar así con el y que le agradara de tal manera haciéndola olvidar los malos tratos que siempre le dio en Hogwarts. Se daba cuenta que Draco ya no era el mismo o es lo que algunos suelen llamar madurez, aunque seguía siendo el mismo Malfoy de caminar altivo, mirada arrogante y con porte aristocrático, hasta para comer tenia clase, pero ya no era tan arrogante como solía ser. De repente miro hacia la puerta por inercia y observo una mata de cabello rojo muy conocida que entraba al establecimiento, era Ron acompañado de Neville. Se acerco a Hermione alegremente sin ver a su acompañante como si fuera invisible.

-¡Hermione! ¡Que sorpresa! -Se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras se fijaba en quien era el chico que la acompañaba -¿Malfoy?

-El mismo en persona. Mucho gusto en verte Weasley

-¿Qué haces con este Hermione? -le espeto pero sin gritar para no armar un escándalo que fuera escuchado por los demás, pero haciendo caso omiso a Draco

-Este tiene su nombre y se llama Draco Malfoy. Ya te había comentado que llevamos clases juntos si no mal recuerdo -le respondió la chica con calma

-Si recuerdo y recuerdo que nos contaste que les habían asignado una tarea juntos -hablo con calma tratando de contenerse pero el enojo era evidente -Pero yo no veo que estén precisamente trabajando

-No Ron, por si no lo ves estamos cenando. Draco y yo nos llevamos bien y no veo que haya ningún problema

-¿Ningún problema? Acaso ya olvidaste todos los insultos, las humillaciones, las burlas ¡Hasta llego a Desear tu muerte! Y por si fuera poco ¡Era un mortifago y sus padres también! -termino furioso

Draco había tratado de contenerse para no importunar mas a Hermione, pero eso ya era suficiente. Cuando estaba a punto de abalanzarse contra el pelirrojo a la manera mugle, la intervención de Hermione se lo impidió.

-¡Basta ron! -Golpeo la mesa con la palma de la mano haciendo que algunas personas los voltearan a ver - ¡No te permito que hagas este tipo de escenas! -hablo en voz baja una vez que dejaron de ser el centro de atención -Considero que tengo la suficiente memoria para acordarme de todo lo que sucedió en el pasado y también la suficiente inteligencia para darme cuenta de que Draco -lo volteo a ver disculpándose con la mirada -ya no es el mismo chico y confió plenamente en el. Gracias por preocuparte, pero yo decido mis amistades y no tengo que consultarlas con nadie

¡Hermione confía en mi! Pensó el rubio y algo en su interior se alegro.

-¡Como quieras! - le espeto Ron, dándose la vuelta para salir del establecimiento

-No le hagas caso Hermione, ya sabes que siempre es así de explosivo ¡Nos vemos el domingo! ¡Hasta luego Draco! -se disculpo Neville que había visto la escena, antes de salir tras el pelirrojo.

-Adiós -hablo mas en un susurro -Lo siento Draco, disculpa todo este escandalo -se disculpo avergonzada bajando la mirada mientras retorcía su servilleta.

-Discúlpame a mí, de verdad no quería causarte problemas.

-¡Tú no me has causado problemas! Los causo Ron por ser tan inmaduro e infantil. Pero por favor no te molestes, ya se dará cuenta de que esta en un error, es mas, será mejor que hagamos como si nunca hubiera sucedido nada ¡Lo siento de verdad! ¡Lo siento!

-Ya te dije que no pasa nada ¡Es más! Ya lo olvide ¿Qué paso? -le sonrió -Por cierto ¿No que eras novia de la coma…de Weasley?

-Si, pero no funciono y terminamos un par de meses después.

-Ya veo. Te imaginaba casada y teniendo una docena de pelirrojos con el cabello similar a un nido de pájaros

-¡Oye! Que gracioso - ironizo la chica

-¡Pero eso si! serian unos pelirrojos con el cabello similar a un nido de pájaros pero muy inteligentes como su mamá ¡Tendrían tus mayores virtudes! -la chica solo le dio un golpe en el brazo mientras reía

-¿siempre eres así de gracioso?

-Aun te falta mucho por conocer, suelo ser muy encantador.

-Encantadoramente despreciable ¿Verdad? -sonrió

-Y dicen que el sarcástico soy yo -y también rio

Terminaron de cenar con calma, y el chico se sorprendió del apetito de Hermione pues tenia muy buen estomago y hasta postre pidió. Cuando el mesero les llevo la cuenta la chica se apresuro a sacar su monedero, pero el chico la interrumpió.

-No Hermione, yo pago

-Claro que no, yo te invite, además ya fuiste demasiado atento conmigo en tu casa.

-Lo agradezco de verdad pero no es necesario ¡Un Malfoy jamás deja que una mujer pague la cuenta!

La chica solo rodo los ojos por el comentario y rio internamente pues aun seguía siendo el mismo Draco Malfoy altivo de siempre.

-Al menos deja que pague lo mío ¡mitad y mitad! -ofreció mientras dejaba un billete sobre la bandeja de la cuenta pero Draco le retiro la mano.

-No Hermione por favor. No me hagas este desaire que de todas maneras no lo permitiré

Y Draco termino pagando la cuenta. Salieron del establecimiento y siguieron el rumbo a casa de la castaña.

-Gracias Draco. No se te olvide llevar los libros por que mañana haya que entregarlos a la biblioteca

-Si jefa si -rodo los ojos -¿Algo mas?

-Por ahora no -le sonrió -Vete con cuidado por favor y descansa. Nos vemos mañana

-Hasta luego y también descansa.


	6. Te alejas

¡Por fin viernes! Habían transcurrido dos semanas y procuraba reunirse con Draco dos veces a la semana después de sus talleres extracurriculares, en las que afortunadamente sus horarios de salida coincidían, para no dejar que el trabajo que les dejo el profesor Rucker se acumulara.

La relación con Hermione era más llevadera, pero a pesar de que habían logrado convivir juntos, Draco intentaba no involucrarse mas, no debía tomarle aprecio a nadie y mucho menos a esa chica. Todas las personas a su parecer eran falsas, siempre te traicionaban, siempre terminaban desapareciendo de tu vida cuando mas te encariñabas. El no estaba dispuesto a sufrir otra vez y sin poder evitarlo se acordó de "ella" la causa por la que ya no quiso permanecer en Estados Unidos. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de espantar los pensamientos que empezaban a rondar. Sonrió al ver llegar a la castaña con una pila de libros y rápidamente corrió a ayudarla.

-Gracias - sonrió la chica

-No quiero que me culpen si tu columna se llega a dañar

-No seas exagerado

A pesar de que Draco se mantenía cortes, Hermione había notado que procuraba mantener la distancia. Se decepciono un poco pues había creído que tal vez llegarían a ser buenos amigos, solo tal vez. Había un halo de misterio que rodeaba a Malfoy, quería acercarse más a él pero el chico no se lo permitía, las únicas clases que llevaban juntos no eran de gran ayuda, el chico solo cumplía su papel como compañero de trabajo y de la misma forma se escabullía. Sabia que debía ser así, después de todo Malfoy fue su enemigo durante muchos años y eso no iba a cambiar así como así y probablemente aun le seguía importando la pureza de la sangre; son cosas que no cambian de un día para otro.

-Al parecer nos falta poco -comento sacándola de sus pensamientos

-¡Eh! …claro, que bien -comento sin mucho ánimo.

Draco la notaba pensativa y quizá agobiada, tenia curiosidad por preguntarle si algo le sucedía, pero no haría nada que le abriera una posibilidad de involucrarse con ella en una especie de amistad o algo parecido, así que elimino esos pensamientos tan rápido como llegaron y se sumo a seguir con la tarea. Tal como había dicho, sin querer habían avanzado demasiado, ambos eran excelentes alumnos en Hogwarts y en la facultad eso salía a relucir, trabajando juntos habían logrado casi finalizar el trabajo del semestre con un par de meses de anticipación. rn

Transcurrieron dos horas, empezaba a oscurecer y solo faltaba ultimar un par de detalles y pasar los apuntes corregidos a otro pergamino para finalizar su trabajo.

-Bien -suspiro la chica -solo bastara reunirnos la otra semana para transcribir los apuntes aun pergamino limpio y estará listo

-Bien dicen que dos cabezas piensan mejor que una, aunque la mía fue la mas productiva -sonrió con arrogancia

-Vaya que eres gracioso -un pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza -Por cierto Draco em…habrá una presentación cultural en dos semanas y yo tendré un solo de violín y me gustaría que estuvieras ahí -termino con las mejillas coloradas

-No le veo el caso, además no tengo tiempo -Ese comentario bastaba para alejarla de cualquier intención de querer acercarse a él.

¿Acaso la estaba rechazando? Si, lo estaba haciendo y de la forma más fría. No se había equivocado, ella jamás terminaría de agradarle a Draco Malfoy, esbozo una sonrisa tratando de aparentar que no le había afectado su comentario, pero nunca había sabido actuar y el rubio se percato de la ligera muestra de malestar y decepción en la cara de Hermione, por un momento se sintió mal, pero así debía ser, a su parecer todas las personas eran falsas y no estaba dispuesto a confiar en nadie.

-Bueno, es todo por hoy -finalizo la castaña rasgando una ultima nota en uno de los pergaminos -Nos vemos el lunes -y dicho esto se retiro para regresar los libros a su lugar, pues quería desaparecer lo antes posible de la vista de Draco Malfoy.

Era sábado, no tenia nada interesante que hacer, Ginny tenia entrenamiento con la Holyhead Harpies, Luna iba a una excursión, Lavender no era una opción, además de que lo mas probable era que aprovechara el fin de semana con Ron, y Harry tampoco era una opción. Sonrió irónicamente al recordar la última conversación con sus amigos, a fin de cuentas todo el alboroto fue innecesario.

_-Llegas tarde, creí que te habías entretenido con tu nuevo amigo -comento Ron despectivamente._

_-Vamos Ron, no seas infantil -se defendió Hermione cansinamente._

_No le sorprendió ver a todos esperándola en el recibidor; a estas alturas Ron debía haber corrido el rumor y todos estarían ansiosos de saber cada detalle._

_-¿Amiga de Draco Malfoy? ¿Acaso ya dejo de ser un arrogante, insoportable, presumido, egocéntrico altanero… -comenzó Ginny._

_-La gente cambia -interrumpió Luna._

_-¡Nos hacia la vida imposible! -espeto Ron._

_-oigan… -quiso hablar Hermione._

_-Pero es guapo -la voz soñadora de Luna se gano la mirada furibunda de Harry y Ron._

_-¡Es un mal nacido hijo de…_

_-¡nos detesta! -interrumpió Harry antes de que Ron terminara de decir de quien era hijo Draco Malfoy._

_-¡Basta! -Grito Hermione desesperada pues nadie parecía querer dejarla hablar -En primer lugar no somos amigos, apenas nos estamos conociendo y somos compañeros de clase, no veo que eso sea malo._

_-¡Estabas comiendo con el! -grito el pelirrojo_

_-No habíamos comido y…_

_-¡Hasta me gritaste que tu escogías a tus amigos!_

_-¡Me sacaste de mis casillas! _

_-y además…_

_-Cállate Ronald Bilius Weasley -para que Hermione lo llamara por su nombre completo significaba que estaba muy enfadada -en primera solo estábamos cenando, llegaste y armaste un escándalo ¡cállate! -Agrego al ver que iba a replicar -soy consciente de lo que Malfoy nos hizo, pero eso quedo en el pasado. Voldemort esta muerto, los mortifagos están en la cárcel y los Malfoy se redimieron. No pienso volver a discutir con ustedes mis acciones, ya somos adultos y espero que respeten lo que decida._

_-No estoy de acuerdo -expreso Ron cruzado de brazos -pero si no tengo otra opción esta bien. Pero te advierto que si ese idiota de Malfoy te hace daño, no te voy a pedir permiso para ajustar cuentas._

_-Eres un amor Ron -la castaña rodo los ojos y se agarro del brazo de su amigo recargándose en el fraternalmente._

_-Oye me voy a poner celosa -agrego Lavender en broma._

_-Ron es como mi hermanito -dijo mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda - ¿Y ustedes tienen alguna objeción?_

_-Bueno es tú decisión -agrego Harry encogiéndose de hombros -Admito que no me termina de agradar, pero aun estoy agradecido con su madre._

_-Por mi no hay problema -agrego Lavender_

_-Yo nunca me opuse pero deberías intentar ser algo más que su amiga -agrego Ginny guiñándole un ojo a la castaña_

_-¡Ginny! -la reprendió Harry_

_-Malfoy siempre estuvo guapo -agrego Luna con sus comentarios acertados de siempre -Me imagino que los años le deben haber sentado aun mejor -dijo soñadoramente._

_-Solo somos compañeros de clase_

_-Pero no eres ciega -la interrumpió Ginny _

_-Ginny solo me interesa su amistad -contesto Hermione muy colorada_

_-Un novio no te haría nada mal -la molesto Lavender_

_-Draco no cuenta como prospecto para Hermione -salto Ron_

_-No tienes que preocuparte por eso Ron -lo consoló Harry_

_-Gracias Harry -le sonrió Hermione_

_-Por que a Draco a pesar de los años jamás se interesaría en Hermione, es demasiado alzado y le importa más el linaje._

_-Mejor no me defiendas Harry -le espeto la castaña ¡Y ya dejen el tema de Malfoy en paz! -grito al ver que los chicos abrían la boca para seguir con la charla_

Se retorció en la cama recordando la última reunión que tuvo con sus amigos. Estaba demasiado aburrida, era sábado y no tenia nada pendiente; su departamento estaba en orden, no tenia ropa que lavar, y había adelantado todos sus deberes. Definitivamente ese seria un fin de semana aburrido.

Eran las doce del día, tomo un par de pergaminos para empezar a transcribir la tarea que tenia pendiente con Draco. Al terminar el primer pergamino decidió no continuar, la única oportunidad que tenia de estar cerca de Draco era esa tarea y no iba a dejar ir la oportunidad. No era atracción lo que sentía por Malfoy, pero si mucha curiosidad, tenia un halo de misterio que lo envolvía y ella quería conocerlo aun mas, descubrir sus secretos, simplemente ganar su confianza, ser su amiga, su instinto le decía que el chico no era tan malo como pretendía ser y ella quería descubrir al verdadero Draco Malfoy.

Ya eran las dos de la tarde y estaba empezando a desesperarse, en un impulso se dirigió a su armario, tomo una blusa manga larga negra, unos jeans y unas botas de piso, pues estaban en temporada fría. Se agarro el cabello en una cola, se coloco solamente protector labial como único maquillaje y salió de su apartamento para checar como estaba el clima fuera; tembló al sentir el aire helado sobre su cara, estaba mas frio de lo que imaginaba, regreso a su apartamento y se coloco una gabardina negra que le llegaba a las rodillas. Ahora que ya se encontraba perfectamente preparada tomo su varita y se apareció en una esquina poco transitada del mundo muggle.

Camino sin rumbo fijo por las calles de Londres, no sabia exactamente que haría, pero se decidió al verse frente a una gran plaza comercial, aprovecharía el día en comprar unas cosas que le hacían falta y como en la plaza también había un cine tal vez se decidiera a ver alguna película.

Estuvo un par de horas dando vueltas por la plaza, se compro un helado, un par de zapatos y una blusa que le llamo la atención. Aun era temprano por lo que se dirigió al cine, compro el boleto pero su función comenzaba dentro de poco mas de una hora así que aprovecharía para comer pues su estomago rugía y la hora de la comida ya se le había pasado.

Entro con paso rápido a un restaurante al que le gustaba ir, era un lugar agradable y acogedor y no era excesivamente caro, por lo que se ajustaba a su bolsillo pues ya había gastado lo suficiente, después de todo le hacia falta dedicarse un tiempo, últimamente solo se enfrascaba en las actividades de la facultad y esto la absorbía demasiado.

A un costado había un chico que la observo desde que entro al establecimiento, retorció la servilleta entre sus dedos, lo que menos deseaba era verla y ahí estaba, la veía tan hermosa, sus labios estaban rojos a causa del frio, sus mejillas sumamente coloradas, podía apreciar mejor sus facciones con el cabello sujeto en esa coleta, y cubierta con esa gabardina adoptaba un aire misterioso y divertido, con la apariencia de una adulta y una niña a la vez. Después de todo la impura no era tan fea -pensó- y probablemente debajo de toda esa capa de ropa ocultaba una silueta sexy, aunque también podría ocultar una figura desagradable, tal vez no poseía ni siquiera buena silueta, pero no lo sabría a ciencia cierta, después de todo Hermione no solía usar ropa entallada, siempre vestía con ropa holgada.

La chica se sentó en una mesa del fondo y no se percato de la presencia del chico, un mesero se dispuso a mostrarle el menú: ordeno una milanesa de pollo rellena de champiñones, acompañada de una ensalada y un refresco. Mientras esperaba a que llegara su comida se dedico a observar a las mesas cercanas, y lo vio, la observaba detenidamente pero al darse cuenta que la chica había notado su presencia intento parecer desentendido, como si realmente la acabara de ver y solo le lanzo un saludo con la mano y con gesto inexpresivo para seguir ensimismado en su plato o al menos así intentaba parecer. Hermione se decepciono por su actitud, a pesar de los años seguía siendo el mismo arrogante, narcisista ¿Cómo pudo sentir aprecio por Malfoy? Estaba decepcionada. Apenas disfruto su comida pues se sentía incomoda en presencia del rubio a pesar de no compartir la misma mesa. Cuando ella apenas iba a la mitad del plato, el chico ya se disponía a retirarse, y lo que mas la indigno es que se paso de largo sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada o un saludo de despedida. No sabía por que le daba tanta importancia a alguien que no se lo merecía, así que prosiguió a continuar su plato, aunque la comida ya no le sabia tan apetitosa.

Al entrar al cine se choco contra un joven que resulto ser para su desgracia Malfoy, no supo como debía reaccionar, si debía intentar entablar una conversación cuando el se había mostrado renuente ante ella pero el se adelanto.

-Hola Granger

-Creí que ya nos llamábamos por nuestros nombres

-Es solo la costumbre

-Entonces…vas a entrar al cine, supongo

-si -contesto secamente

-¿Y con quien vienes?

-No necesito estar acompañado para entrar al cine -contesto con fastidio, lo que irrrito mas a la chica -Bueno, te dejo, mi función ya va a comenzar

-¡Que grosero! -se dijo la chica mientras lo veía alejarse. Aun faltaban diez minutos para que comenzara la película, así que se fue al mostrador a comprarse unas golosinas para la función.

Al entrar la sala estaba medio vacía, se dirigió a la fila del fondo y se acomodo en los asientos del medio para tener una mejor apreciación de la pantalla. No se dio cuenta de quien era la persona que estaba al final de esa misma fila, un rubio que apenas puso atención a la película por estar observándola pues la poca iluminación de la sala le daba un aspecto misterioso y llamativo, preguntándose como una chica tan linda como ella iba al cine sola y reprendiéndose por ser tan descortés con ella, pero después de todo así debía ser, era lo mejor.

La función termino, Hermione salió de la plaza y busco un callejón donde pasar inadvertida para aparecerse en casa. Draco la seguía unos metros atrás pues no traía auto y también pensaba aparecerse. Cuando la castaña doblo la esquina alguien ya la esperaba. Todo fue muy rápido, el rubio solo alcanzó a observar el destello de unas varitas que salían despedidos del callejón y el grito de una chica antes de salir disparado y alcanzar a doblar la esquina.

-¡Sectusempra! - grito un hombre dándole de lleno a Hermione.

Draco apenas pudo observar como el encapuchado al verlo se desaparecía, y se le helo la sangre ante la vista que aparecía ante sus ojos….


	7. Confusiones

**Quiero aclarar que ningun peronaje me pertenece, todos son creación de nuestra querida J K Rowling**

* * *

Se le helo la sangre ante la vista que aparecía frente a sus ojos, Hermione se hallaba llena de heridas muy profundas que empezaban a formar un charco de sangre a su alrededor. Empezó a recitar una especie de oración cantada en lengua extraña haciendo que las heridas se cerraran por el momento. La chica solo emitía débiles gemidos perdiendo poco a poco la conciencia y sin pensarlo mas la tomo con cuidado entre sus brazos y se apareció en su apartamento, seria muy complicado llevarla a San Mungo, pues a pesar de que ya no tenían cargos contra el y su familia, podían hacer suposiciones falsas y verse afectados, además el sabia como curarla, por única vez agradeció haber pertenecido al bando de Voldemort y estar preparado para las heridas de magos oscuros.

La deposito con cuidado en la cama y salió disparado a la cocina en donde guardaba distintos tipos de pociones. Al regresar vio a la chica ya inconsciente y era obvio ya que había perdido mucha sangre; el mago que le lanzo el hechizo debía ser muy poderoso pues las heridas fueron muy profundas haciendo que sangrara demasiado rápido en tan poco tiempo.

Sabia que con el hechizo empleado las heridas tardarían en abrirse de nuevo, así que lo mas urgente era recuperar la sangre perdida, así que se apresuro a preparar una poción que le permitiera sustituirla, pero debía removerse por media hora en el caldero para que estuviera lista, así que no tenia mas tiempo que perder. Cuando ya llevaba media hora de remover el caldero se pincho un dedo, pues para que la poción fuera efectiva se necesitaban unas gotas de sangre, removió las ultimas 5 vueltas a la derecha y a la izquierda que eran necesarias, una vez listo el brebaje deposito un poco en un vaso, lo enfrió con la varita para que no estuviera muy caliente y Hermione lo pudiera tomar. Al acercarse se dio cuenta de que la respiración de la joven era demasiado débil.

-Granger –la movió sin ser demasiado brusco, pero la chica apenas pudo abrir los ojos –Haz un esfuerzo, con esta poción te recuperaras – la levanto con cuidado para que bebiera la poción y no la soltó hasta que hubo vaciado el contenido del vaso, y a los pocos minutos escucho como su respiración se iba normalizando.

Con cuidado se dispuso a limpiar las heridas, tuvo que desgarrar parte de su blusa pues el hechizo había rebotado de lleno en su abdomen y piernas; rasgo con cuidado la parte inferior de su pantalón, desde sus rodillas hasta llegar a parte de sus muslos en donde aun eran visibles los hilillos de sangre de las heridas selladas momentáneamente. Una vez que hubo eliminado los rastros de sangre, se dispuso a colocar el ungüento cicatrizador, de esta forma las heridas no corrían el riesgo de volverse a abrir ni de que quedara marca.

Realmente quería evitar fijarse demasiado, pero había descubierto que debajo de toda esa ropa se escondía una hermosa silueta, si bien no era una chica voluptuosa, sus formas estaban equilibradas, y se sonrojo sin querer al tener que pasar el ungüento sobre sus piernas y muslos, así que intento hacer rápida la tarea ¿Cómo alguien le querría hacer daño? Y de repente se indigno consigo mismo, si el hubiese estado a su lado nada de eso habría sucedido, habría podido protegerla. Sabia que aunque el no fuera el causante, parte de ello era su culpa pues en otras circunstancias jamás la habría dejado sola, pero por sus estúpidos traumas de lo sucedido en su estancia en Norteamérica, había estado evitando mantener alguna amistad con cualquiera que se le acercara, en especial con ella que a pesar del pasado, siempre se había mostrado dispuesta y amble con él.

Termino de colocar el ungüento, y la poción ya debía haber hecho efecto, así que en cualquier momento a otro despertaría un poco recuperada, decidió que lo mejor era taparla con una sabana, pues ya se imaginaba la cara que pondría al despertar y verse semidesnuda ante el que fue su enemigo durante años, y quien sabe, a lo mejor sospechara que el tenia algo que ver, pues después de todo fue un mortifago. Se acomodo en la silla esperando a que abriera los ojos. Así paso una hora, dos horas y sin proponérselo se quedo dormido.

Hermione se removió un poco adolorida, sentía un leve ardor en todo el cuerpo, al abrir los ojos no pudo reconocer en donde se hallaba, al voltear a un costado de la cama se topo con Draco Malfoy, se hallaba profundamente dormido, de brazos cruzados y con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho, sonrió involuntariamente al verle descansando en esa posición y con algo de terror empezó a recordar todo lo sucedido. Se incorporo con cuidado, pero el chico se dio cuenta y se levanto de inmediato.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunto preocupado

-Creo que mejor –contesto tratando de levantarse de la cama

-Deberías descansar

-Debo irme a casa –insistió la chica –ya estoy mejor -pero cuando intento incorporarse nuevamente un mareo la tumbo en la cama

-vez, te dije que debías descansar, duerme un poco y tal vez mañana te sientas mejor –el chico procedió a dejarla bien arropada como una niña pequeña y ella se dejo.

-Draco

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tengo sed –contesto sonrojada pues no le parecía molestarlo pero su garganta clamaba agua.

-Ah lo siento, imagino que con todo esto debes estar sedienta ¿Tienes hambre? –Ella negó con la cabeza, el rubio conjuro un vaso de agua y se lo dio viendo como lo apuraba de un solo sorbo - ¿Quieres mas?

-No

–Entonces trata de dormir –dicho esto conjuro un sillón reclinable.

-¿Te vas a quedar aquí? –pregunto con un hilo de voz

-Por supuesto, debo estar pendiente ¿Qué tal si te pones mal durante la noche?

-Creo que estaré bien, deberías descansar en tu cama, suficiente has hecho por mi –replico avergonzada

-Estaré bien, ahora descansa

-En ese caso la cama es muy grande, podrías acomodarte del otro lado y no quedarte en ese sillón –el chico se quedo evaluando la posibilidad, y en efecto la cama era una enorme King zise, asi que no habría ningún problema.

-¿No te incomodara? –le pregunto a la castaña

-Estaremos de extremo a extremo, creo que ni notare tu presencia –el chico solo asintió mientras se acomodaba en el otro extremo

Hermione aun se encontraba débil aunque no quisiera admitirlo, y el hecho de dormir junto a Malfoy la ponía nerviosa sin que entendiera la razón, pero sin darse cuenta las emociones y estragos sufridos anteriormente la transportaron al mundo de los sueños en pocos instantes. Draco por su parte no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo mirando el techo sin moverse, y solo cuando pudo sentir la respiración tranquila y acompasada de la joven se sintió libre para moverse y colocarse en una posición mas cómoda, aunque Morfeo no se apiado de el tan fácilmente y estuvo largas horas despierto, con una sensación extraña ante la cercanía de la chica, pero poco a poco se quedo dormido, aunque despertaba entre ratos vigilando el sueño de Hermione.

Draco se levanto muy temprano, apenas comenzaba a amanecer, se levanto un poco para observar a Hermione y vigilar que todo estuviera bien, su semblante había recuperado color en comparación con la noche anterior, decidió tocar su frente para verificar que no tuviera fiebre, pero una sensación de calidez lo envolvió pues se veía tan tierna y frágil, y la suavidad de su piel lo mantuvo hipnotizado un momento, hasta que la castaña se removió y retiro la mano al instante, aunque para su fortuna siguió sumergida en sus sueños.

El sol estaba en su punto y lo sentía caer sobre su cara, se removió sobre la cama e hizo un esfuerzo para abrir los ojos pues los parpados le pasaban, aunque al recordar quien estaba en la cama los abrió de inmediato y allí lo vio, dormía plácidamente, y se veía tan atractivo y angelical, estaba boca abajo y con la cabeza ladeada hacia ella con su mano extendida, apenas rozando su brazo como si quisiera alcanzarla. Esa imagen del arrogante Draco Malfoy que la estuvo ignorando toda la semana la hizo sonreír. Se incorporo y vio como su ropa estaba casi destrozada, apenas tapando las zonas adecuadas, su blusa estaba hecha jirones y el pantalón roto hasta la parte media de su muslo e involuntariamente se sonrojo al imaginar que Draco la había visto semidesnuda, y se avergonzó un poco pues no le veía atractivo a su cuerpo, aunque después de pensar eso se reprocho mentalmente, a ella no debería importarle que Draco no la hubiese visto atractiva o no, la situación ameritaba que tuviera que desgarrar su ropa para curarla.

Dudo en despertarlo, pues se veía apacible, toco su hombro levemente pero después se arrepintió y se dispuso a levantarse de la cama y ver si se podía duchar, aunque no logro su objetivo pues una mano se aferro a su muñeca suave pero firmemente.

-¿Amaneciste bien?

-Si…este… solo quería ver si me podía dar un baño, pero no quise despertarte –susurro nerviosa aferrándose a la sabana para cubrirse un poco.

-Esta bien, me imagino que te sientes incomoda pero ayer te vi muy débil y creí que lo mejor era que descansaras –la joven solo asintió y el chico se incorporo de inmediato –puedes usar el baño, pero espera

Salió de la habitación dejando a la chica esperando pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que regresara con un bulto en las manos

-Toma, no creo que te quede pero es todo lo que tengo –Hermione asintió recibiendo las prendas –en el baño están las toallas y todo lo necesario. Estaré en la habitación de a lado, cualquier cosa que necesites me avisas -pronuncio finalmente antes de salir de la habitación.

Se ducho tranquilamente, y admirada observo que no había ninguna marca en su cuerpo, ni rastros de heridas, no era necesario preguntarse el por que de los ataques, aun quedaban mortifagos esparcidos por ahí, y se preocupo por Harry y Ron pues ellos tres no dejarían de ser el blanco perfecto como participantes activos en la guerra.

Seco su cabello con parsimonia, y se coloco las prendas que Draco le había prestado, unos pantalones de algodón que sobresalían y tuvo que doblarlo de la parte de abajo y una camisa que le quedaba demasiado grande pues Draco ya no era el mismo chiquillo del colegio, había crecido mucho y su cuerpo era atlético, si bien en el colegio tenia buena condición, ahora se veía mas trabajado, sus brazos eran fuertes y su espalda un poco mas ancha, sin duda era atractivo y por fin comprendía mejor por que sus compañeras de facultad suspiraban al verlo pasar.

La chica salió del baño y para su sorpresa vio que el rubio ya la esperaba, al parecer el también había procedido a darse un baño, su cabello aun estaba húmedo y tenia el cabello ligeramente despeinado, además aun con ropa deportiva se veía sumamente atractivo, Hermione sintió como la sangre subía a su cara y rezaba por que Draco no tomara en cuenta su sonrojo. Aunque demasiado tarde, ella conocía demasiado bien esa sonrisa de suficiencia, pero afortunadamente el chico no comento nada al respecto.

-Veo que ya estas mas recuperada –comento Draco rompiendo el silencio - Hermione sintiéndose incapaz de hablar solo asintió como respuesta –Sera mejor que desayunes

-No es necesario, creo que ya es momento de que regrese a casa

-Pero primero debemos desayunar –insistió el

Cuando bajaron al comedor el desayuno ya estaba servido, así que se dispusieron a tomar bocado en silencio, ambos estaban nerviosos y no sabían de que hablar.

-Gracias por ayudarme –comento la castaña en voz alta rompiendo el mutismo.

-Tu habrías hecho lo mismo, así que no agradezcas nada –se detuvo a pensar un momento –realmente no quiero imaginar que hubiera podido ocurrir si no hubiese estado cerca, no creo que estuviera desayunando contigo ¿Sabes por que fue todo eso?

-Aun quedan algunos mortifagos por ahí, por su vestimenta seguramente era uno de ellos. Aun están resentidos con Harry, con Ron y conmigo por contribuir en la guerra y posterior derrota de Voldemort -Draco mostro una expresión parecida al dolor al escuchar el nombre de el señor oscuro de labios de Hermione –además no es la primera que nos intentan atacar, aunque ya había pasado mucho desde la ultima vez y ahora me tomo desprevenida…pero afortunadamente estabas cerca.

-Si eres un blanco perfecto no deberías estar sola

-El ministerio nos mando a sus mejores aurores para custodiarnos –prosiguió la chica con su relato -pero no sucedió nada nuevo mientras ellos nos cuidaban, además tampoco quería que estuvieran tras de mi todo el tiempo. Ellos se ofrecieron a estar con nosotros todo lo necesario, pero los chicos y yo desistimos

-¿Por qué? ¿No era lo mejor?

-Probablemente, aun así no nos iban a dejar en paz y no podíamos estar toda la vida con aurores cuidándonos la espalda. La mayoría de los exmortifagos ya están controlados y encerrados, la última vez que nos intentaron atacar estábamos a finalizando nuestro primer año en la facultad; nos atacaron cuando nos dirigíamos a una reunión, íbamos Harry, Ginny, Ron y yo, pero logramos controlarlos y fueron apresados, desde entonces todo había estado en calma… hasta hora.

-Entonces al parecer un hay alguien que les esta siguiendo la pista

-Me preocupan Harry y Ron ¡y si a ellos también los atacaron!

-No creo, hubiese salido en el profeta o ya te habrían mandado una lechuza, ellas te localizan en cualquier parte –trato de tranquilizarla al ver su cara de preocupación.

-Probablemente, pero aun así me preocupan, debo preguntarles para estar mas tranquila ¿Tienes alguna lechuza?

El chico asintió, le proporciono pergamino y tinta, mientras salía al jardín a buscar a su preciosa ave de un negro azabache y con ojos enormes y amarillos, que daban la apariencia de ser dorados al ser un ave oscura. Termino su carta y la doblo, era una breve nota que decía:

_Hola Ron, imagino que en este momento Harry esta contigo en la madriguera como todos los domingos, solo quiero saber si todo esta bien y si no ha ocurrido nada extraño . Por favor avísenme lo mas pronto posible y no se preocupen por mi, estoy bien._

_Besos y abrazos…. a ti también Ginny, por supuesto y disfruta tu día libre_

_Hermione _

-Gracias por prestarme tu lechuza, yo no hubiese podido enviarles nada

-¿Por qué?

-No tengo una, ya sabes lo grandes que son y haría mucho escándalo en el apartamento.

-¿Y como le hacen si se presenta una emergencia?

-Utilizamos celular, persuadí a mis amigos y les agrado la idea, pero perdí todas mis cosas en el ataque –hablo con desanimo acordándose de repente de las compras recién hechas, aunque no le importaba, prefería haberlas perdido a cambio de su vida

-Espera –dijo el y se desapareció frente a ella

Apareció en el callejón de la noche anterior, era un lugar prácticamente abandonado donde no era común que alguien transitara al ser un callejón sin salida, vio las marcas de sangre regadas y con un movimiento de su varita la limpio para no dejar rastro de lo sucedido, a un costado diviso un bolso de mujer y otras bolsas de compras que recordaba haberle visto a la chica, tomo las cosas y regreso de vuelta a su casa.

-¿Regresaste al lugar? –Pregunto estupefacta al ver que traía sus pertenencias completas, el solo asintió – ¿Pero no dijiste que desde aquí no se podía aparecer?

-Bueno, tú no te puedes aparecer, pero yo soy el único que puede hacerlo ¿Esta todo completo? -ella asintió sin revisar. – ¿Lista para irnos? –acepto volviendo a asentir.

Como si estuviera en cámara lenta, observo como Draco se acercaba a ella, la rodeaba con sus brazos en una especie de abrazo y ella sin poder reaccionar solo atino a recargarse sobre su pecho y cerrar los ojos, sintió como todo daba vueltas a una velocidad impresionante y sin percatarse de que ya habían llegado a un callejón atrás de su apartamento, siguió recargada contra el rubio un poco mas.

-Se que no te gustaría apartarte de mi, pero hace rato que llegamos –la despertó de su ensueño con una sonrisa presuntuosa.

-Oh lo siento –sus mejillas enrojecieron completamente e inmediatamente se separo, aunque al hacerlo se mareo y casi se cae, pero el chico la sostuvo a tiempo.

-Veo que aun te encuentras un poco débil –ella asintió incapaz de moverse por lo que el chico sin preguntar la alzo en brazos.

-¡Malfoy bájame!-exclamo la chica –Puedo caminar ¡Ya estoy bien!

-Ni siquiera te podías mover, además no me hace ninguna gracia levantarte del suelo –resignada se dejo llevar hasta que llegaron a la puerta de su apartamento, ella ya tenia la varita en mano y cuidando de que no hubiera nadie viéndolos, pronuncio un hechizo no verbal haciendo que la puerta cediera ante ellos. El chico no la bajo hasta que diviso un sillón y la deposito allí con cuidado.

-No tenías que molestarte tanto por mi –contesto aun sonrojada –de verdad te debo la vida

-Entonces hemos quedado a mano -responde indiferente, pero Hermione observo su expresión de pesar y se dio cuenta que se referia a la guerra contra voldemort. Se escucharon unos débiles golpeteos en la ventana, ambos observaron y vieron como las gotas empezaban a empapar los cristales.

-Creo que ya debo irme –comento el

-Pues deberías esperar -mi casa esta protegida y solo yo puedo aparecer y desaparecer dentro de ella, espera a que cese la lluvia, además déjame ofrecerte un te o un café ¿aceptas? –Pregunto con una sonrisa a la que el rubio no puede negarse -¿Te o café?

-Café –contesto automáticamente –yo lo preparo, tú no te esfuerces.

-Ya estoy mejor, ya se me paso el mareo, mira –formo un cuatro con sus piernas sacándole una leve sonrisa al rubio -¿Vez? –y sin esperar respuesta se perdió en la cocina.

La observo dirigirse a la cocina, aun llevaba puesta la ropa que el le dio y con lo grande que le queda le da un aire gracioso y enternecedor, ni siquiera a sus conquistas en su antigua época de Casanova les permitía usar su ropa, excepto a una joven que solía ponerse sus camisas después de despertar juntos –¡maldición!- exclamo mentalmente, pues no quería recordarla mas, quería que fuera parte del olvido, aunque era imposible, aun seguía pensando en aquella parte de el que se quedo en Estados Unidos.

Hermione apareció minutos después con una bandeja que contenía dos tazas humeantes de café y algunos bocadillos. Apenas estaban comenzando su bebida cuando empezaron a tocar con impaciencia la puerta

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_Minutos antes en la madriguera._

Harry y Ginny se encontraban sentados en el jardín observando a Ron montado en su escoba intentando alcanzar una manzana que habían encantado la pelirroja, supuestamente como parte de un entrenamiento para fortalecer la condición física de su hermano, además de que utilizaba las manzanas a propósito como incentivo.

-¡Ginny! Estas manzanas corren demasiado rápido para un ser humano ¡lo hiciste a propósito!

-Claro que no –protestaba desde abajo – ¿Te dejaras vencer por una simple manzana? –como respuesta el chico siguió tras ella.

A lo lejos observaron como una lechuza se dirigía hacia la madriguera y se posaba en una rama observando a Ron impaciente

-¡Ronnie! –Gritaba la pelirroja – ¡Baja! ¡Te llego correo!

-Ya te dije que no me gusta que me llamen así –protesto el pelirrojo

El chico se paro bruscamente y la manzana ahora se dirigió a el peligrosamente, pero logro interceptarla para posteriormente clavarle una mordida. Al bajar de la escoba la lechuza le entrego el sobre, la pelirroja le quito la manzana a Ron a pesar de las protestas y dejo que la lechuza la picoteara.

-Vaya que esta hambrienta –aun es temprano y no le han de haber dado su comida del día –inmediatamente apareció un cuenco con agua y le dio de beber. La lechuza al satisfacer su hambre le dio un ligero picotazo a Ginny por las atenciones y emprendió el vuelo. Se dirigió a los chicos, Harry ya había empezado a leer en voz alta y cuando estaba a punto de quejarse escucho los saludos que la castaña le mandaba.

-Sabia que no se iba a olvidar de mí, recordó que este domingo lo tenía libre… aunque la malvada no vino a visitarme –protesto Ginny

-Aunque la carta es extraña, se nota que algo le preocupaba –interrumpió Harry

-Pero dice que esta bien, así que no debe ser nada grave -comento Ron un poco despreocupado -¿De quién sera la lechuza?

-No lo se –dudo el chico de las gafas –marcare a su celular –marco el numero de la castaña pero solo escucho el sonido de la grabadora –tiene apagado el celular.

-Ya esta dicho, vamos a su casa ¡Tenemos que verificar que todo esta bien! –grito la pelirroja con mucho animo.

Los tres asintieron, se asomaron a la chimenea de Neville para preguntarle si les permitía dirigirse a su casa, ante lo cual asintió. Llegaron a casa de su amigo por medio de la red flu, de esta manera podrían aparecerse cerca de la casa de Hermione sin hacer tantas escalas, pues la madriguera estaba demasiado retirada para poder aparecerse desde allí hasta casa de la castaña.

-¿Van a visitar a Hermione? –pregunto Neville cuando ya todos habían llegado.

-Queremos verificar que todo este bien –contesto Ginny

-En ese caso yo los acompaño – les concedió unas sombrillas pues aun llovía en aquella parte y se aparecieron en el callejón trasero de la casa de Hermione.

-Hermione – Ron tocaba desesperadamente la puerta –abre ¿Estas bien?

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Al escuchar como tocaban impaciente la puerta y la voz detrás de ella, se quedo estupefacta durante un momento, dejo su taza de café tranquilamente sobre la mesa de centro y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

-Agradecería que no quisieras tirar mi puerta –les sonrió la chica dándoles la bienvenida, olvidándose de la ropa que llevaba puesta.

Los cuatro amigos se quedaron estupefactos al ver a Hermione vestida con la ropa de un chico, y su cerebro comenzó a funcionar rápidamente "¡Rayos! Olvide cambiarme de ropa" pensó desesperada. Ron cruzo a zancadas la puerta seguido de sus amigos y se quedaron más sorprendidos al ver quien la acompañaba.

-Hermione no me digas que tu…que tu y el –señalaba Ron rojo hasta las raíces del cabello, estupefacto y molesto

-¡Oh por Dios! No lo puedo creer ¡nuestra Herms ya no es una niña! –Exclamo la pelirroja mientras corría a abrazarla –Te dije que eras muy exagerada para esperar a casarte.

-Hermione ¿No que solo eran amigos? –pregunto Harry consternado

-yo no…no es lo…

-¡Ah! Ya entiendo ese refrán muggle que dice ¡de la guerra al amor hay un camino! –interrumpió Neville como si hubiese hallado respuesta a un enigma indescifrable

-Oigan esto no es… -seguía intentando hablar la castaña mientras miraba de reojo a Draco que miraba todo un poco confundido.

-No tonto –interrumpió la pelirroja, es del odio al amor hay un solo paso, además… –pero una exclamación los hizo callar a todos.

-No puedo creer que nos nos mencionaras que tu relación con Malfoy fuera así de cercana como para dormir con el, mírate ¡ llevas su ropa puesta! –grito un Ron furioso

-¿Qué intentas decir? –protesto Draco.

-A ti ni se te ocurra intervenir Malfoy, queremos que Hermione nos lo explique –intervino Harry

-A mi nadie me da órdenes potty –siseo molesto - Dejare que ordenen sus asuntos –se levanto indignado queriendo retirarse.

-¡No! espera –extendió el brazo tratando de detener al rubio y sintiendo que el aire comenzaba a escasear –chicos no es como lo imaginan –trato de explicar avergonzada por otra escena que tenia que presenciar Draco sin tener la culpa, pero todo empezaba a tornarse borroso –Draco y yo … -pero de repente todo se torno negro y ya no supo mas.

* * *

Lamento la demora, pero de verdad he estado ocupada, ni siquiera tendre vacaciones pues estoy tomando clases de ciclo corto (Durante vacaciones) segun para adelantar ,además del trabajo, así que si tardo un poco tenganme paciencia

Agradezco a los lectores anonimos y a quienes se dan la molestia de darse una vuelta por aqui :D

**Uchiha Em:** Tuve que cortar el capitulo anterior de esa manera para mantener el misterio jeje, pero ojala te haya parecido bien este capitulo

**Silviota:** Se que demore pero ya regrese y tienes razon, el comportamiento de Draco le duro muy poco y además su atacante fue un mago, pero mas adelante sabras mas detalles.

**Aridenere:** Pues parecia que a Draco no le importaba, pero ya vez que no....lo del atacante ya lo veras mas adelante

**Alastor82:** De verdad me alegra que tambien sigas esta historia, no te dare detalles del atacante por ahora, es secreto de estado XD pero mas adelante se descubriran los misterios y saldran algunas verdades...espero que tambien este capitulo te haya gustado :D


	8. Con la serpiente

_Que vergüenza actualizar después de tanto tiempo, mil disculpas y procurare que no vuelva a suceder. Gracias a los que se han mantenido esperando la historia. Este es un capitulo de relleno, la acción vendrá muy pronto._

_Dedicado a mi amiga _**Vadeti**

* * *

Draco sostuvo a Hermione antes de que fuera a impactarse contra el suelo. Harry, Ron, Ginny y Neville sin saber que hacer exactamente se arremolinaron alrededor de la castaña y el rubio quien la tenia cargada la deposito en el sofá de la sala.

-Parecen perritos detrás de mi –siseo Draco arrastrando las palabras –Alguien de ustedes revise si no hay alguna poción revitalizante

Ginny, quien conocía cada recoveco de la casa de Hermione corrió a la cocina donde tenia una gaveta especial llena de pociones y medicina muggle para todo uso y ocasión. La abrió y vio que tenia varias frasquitos de poción revitalizante así que tomo una, además tomo otra pócima llamada alcohol de la cual Hermione alguna vez le había explicado su uso y vio apropiada para esa ocasión.

-Enerva.. –comenzó a decir Ron señalando el cuerpo inerte de su amigo

-¡No!- Lo interrumpió Draco –Aun está débil, será mejor que tome la poción revitalizante antes de despertarla

-Y ahora resulta que eres medimago –le espeto el pelirrojo

-No, pero se mas que tú

-Harry, calma al huron –le imploro Ron a Harry

-Ron, el tiene razón –contesto el moreno

-¡Y ahora te pones de su parte!-se quejo el pelirrojo para después dirigirse a Malfoy –Estoy seguro que estas hechizando a todos para que se pongan de tu lado pero te aseguro que no funcionara conmigo –Harry rodo los ojos y justo cuando vio que Draco iba a intervenir apareció Ginny.

-Aquí esta la poción – se dirigió a Draco

-Podrias abrirla –le dijo con un tono amable mientras que el se dedicaba a tomar cuidadosamente la cabeza de Hermione para inclinarla y darle a beber el brebaje. Extendió la mano dándole a entender a la pelirroja que le diera la poción –De un momento a otro despertara. El mareo y el cansancio provocaron que se desmayara.

Ginny no pudo contener una exclamación de sorpresa al escuchar las palabras de Draco, gesto que llamo la atención de todos

-¿Qué sucede Ginny? –Intervino Neville

-Hermione esta… embarazada –contesto

-¿Qué? –Dijeron todos los chicos al unisonó

-¿Por qué dices eso? –Pregunto Ron airado

-Mareo, cansancio. Eso solo le pasa a los débiles pero Hermione siempre ha sido una persona sana y fuerte –Se quedo callada un momento procesando lo que ella misma acababa de decir -¡Nuestra Hermy esta embarazada! –Exclamo –Y Tanto que le advertí que cuando lo hiciera se cuidara para que no pasara algo como esto –dijo esto ultimo hablando más para si misma

-¿Pero de quién si ella no sale con nadie? –pregunto Neville

-¿No te das cuenta? Con el único que ha salido hasta ahora es con Malfoy –reflexiono Ginny

-Pero salió un tiempo con Oliver Wood! –exclamo Ron

-¡Idiota! Eso fue hace más de un año –le espeto Ginny golpeándole el brazo –Así que el único que queda es Malfoy –comento sin darle importancia.

-¡Que dices! -alegó el aludido completamente rojo

-¡Cretino! –Grito Ron mientras se abalanzaba contra Draco, pero su puño quedo al aire ya que Harry lo detuvo.

-¡Tendremos un sobrinito Neville! –Saltaba Ginny sin darle importancia a la escena que se suscitaba frente a ella.

-¡Dejame Harry! –seguía gritando Ron trasladando a Ginny a la realidad –Este malnacido se debe haber aprovechado de ella!

-¡Esperen! –Interrumpió Neville captando la atención de todos -¿Y si no es de él?

Todos se quedaron en silencio, sin embargo Draco ya se encontraba desesperado y se preguntaba como había llegado la situación a tal extremo. Cada vez que intentaba hablar alguno lo interrumpía. Intentaba controlarse pues no quería provocar un caos peor "partiéndole la boca a la comadreja" y lo peor del asunto es que sus amigos no ayudaban demasiado, parecían traídos de otro mundo y agradecía que jamás hubiese convivido con ellos en Hogwarts o habría terminado tirándose de la torre mas alta del castillo.

-¿De quién más podría ser Neville? –Escucho preguntar a Harry trayéndolo a la realidad –Nuestra Hermy no ha aceptado salir con nadie desde hace tiempo y al único chico con la que la han sorprendido es con Malfoy

-Entonces después de la cena no se dedicaron a perder el tiempo –declaro la pelirroja mirándolo inquisitivamente

-Nada de eso sucedió –grito Draco impaciente

-¿Entonces fue otro día? –le pregunto Neville al rubio

-Y la muy descarada decía que esperaría hasta que se casara –declaro la pequeña de los Weasley obviando cualquier comentario

-¿Entonces Hermione se casara con ese? –se espanto Ron

-Lamentablemente –le confirmo Harry

-Nada de eso –exclamo Draco

-¡Ni siquiera intentes hacerte el desentendido! Y si intentas escapar yo mismo te traeré desde el rincón donde te encuentres –le lanzo un airado Ron que ya se había puesto completamente rojo de furia

-Mira comadreja, no soy ningún cobarde – rebatió con visible calma pero bastaba mirarlo para notar la furia en su interior -¡todos ustedes están locos! –grito

Pero en ese momento por el rabillo del ojo noto que Hermione se estaba empezando a mover y olvidándose de todos los insultos que estaba a punto de proferir se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba la castaña, y sus amigos al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía salieron detrás de Draco.

-No hagas esfuerzos –le susurro al ver el intento de incorporarse

-Estoy bien –le sonrió -¿Qué sucede? Escuche unos gritos

-Nada Hermione, y será mejor que te recuestes por que en tu estado lo mejor es el reposo –le dijo Ron fraternalmente

-Lo se

-¡Ya vez Huron cobarde! Mientras tu niegas todo ella lo acepta así que no tienes escapatoria –Grito Ron sin contenerse –Harry tiene muchos contactos y ambos somos buenos rastreando cosas perdidas – gritó refiriéndose a la guerra cuando salió junto a Harry y Hermione a buscar los horrocruxes –Así que ya sabes lo que te espera si intentas huir –termino para después dirigirse cariñosamente a la castaña –Tú no te preocupes, descansa

-¿Me puedes decir de que hablas Ron? –lo interrogo la castaña

De tu embarazo –la castaña se quedo observando a Ron intentando procesar la información

-¿Qué?

-No te preocupes Hermione –interrumpió Ginny –No te reprocharemos por no habernos dicho la verdad, así sucedió y no hay nada que hacer

-Aunque sea Malfoy, lo aceptamos si eso es lo que quieres –intervino Harry

-Les dije que no soy el padre

-Chicos yo…. –Pero ninguno de sus amigos le hizo caso

-¿Todavía lo sigues negando Huron?-le reclamo el pelirrojo

-¿Por qué habría de aceptarlo? –le grito el rubio

-Esto no te lo tolero más –vocifero el pelirrojo fuera de si

-Basta –grito Hermione incorporándose rápidamente e interponiéndose entre ambos -¿De donde diablos han sacado la idea de que estoy embarazada?

-¡Hermione ese vocabulario –se sorprendió Neville haciendo referencia a la palabra "diablos"

-Definitivamente Malfoy te ha cambiado ¿Dónde quedo aquella dulce chica? –soltó Ron dramáticamente

-Ron espera…

-Aquella chica educada que jamás soltaba una maldición y que confiaba plenamente en nosotros

-Ron –Hermione comenzaba a impacientarse

-Pero así pasa, los amigos empiezan a tomar su camino y a dejarnos de lado

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Que te calles Ron! –Grito la chica impaciente captando la atención de todos –No se de donde has sacado que estoy embarazada –después de decir esto recordó que llevaba puesta la ropa de Draco –es decir, esto no es lo que parece

-Entonces no es que hayas dormido con Draco

-No..Bueno dormí en su casa pero…

-¿Ves? Ahí esta, tú lo has dicho –le reafirmo Ginny con autosuficiencia

-Escuchen por favor y esta vez sin interrumpir –se dirigió a todos enviándoles una mirada que nadie se atrevería a contradecir

-No estoy embarazada ¿De dónde han sacado eso? –Inmediatamente Harry y Ron apuntaron a la pelirroja que se puso completamente colorada bajando la vista al suelo y susurrando alguna especie de insulto–Como verán se han equivocado, no deberían andar diciendo disparates de este tipo como si nada, además Draco y yo somos simplemente amigos de la facultad ¿Les quedo claro?

-¿Por qué te desmayaste? ¿Y por qué traes la ropa de Draco?–pregunto Ginny

-Alguien la ataco –intervino Draco –yo estaba cerca y la auxilie, sus ropas estaban inservibles así que le preste ropa mía.

-¿cómo es posible? –Pregunto Harry –dígannos que paso exactamente

Hermione y Draco procedieron a contarle todo con lujos de detalles, todos escuchaban atentos como si Draco fuera uno más de ellos, olvidándose de la enemistad que los había unido durante años, pero Hermione fue la única que se percato de ese detalle y sonrió para sus adentros al ver como sus amigos le ponían atención cada vez que el tomaba la palabra.

-Debe ser algún seguidor de voldemort –reflexiono Harry –Realizo magia oscura y precisamente iba tras de ti, creí que por fin todo esto había terminado pero al parecer aun hay que andarse con cuidado.

-¿Pero si hubiese querido matarla no le hubiese bastado con una maldición asesina? –Pregunto Neville y a Hermione un escalofrió la hizo estremecer

-No siempre actúan así, a ellos les encanta hacer sufrir –explico Harry –Si ven a a su victima indefensa les divierte hacerlos sufrir de manera dolorosa antes de acabar con su vida. Hermione fue su blanco disponible esta vez.

-¿Qué casualidad que estuvieras ahí Malfoy? Tú que detestas todo lo que tenga que ver con el mundo muggle- comento receloso el pelirrojo

-Las cosas ya no son como antes comadreja, no es que me agraden pero tampoco me molestan

-¡Oh! –Exclamo Ginny –Un Malfoy, ex mortifago y ahora no le molestan los mugles –se puso seria –vaya que has cambiado, me alegra que sea así y aunque no te conozca bien, te creo –se encogió de hombros al ver la expresión enfurruñada que le dirigía Ron -¿Qué? Solo digo lo que pienso, no puedo evitarlo.

-Como sea –interrumpió Harry la trifulca que se avecinaba con los dos hermanos –Eso ya quedo en el pasado, los Malfoy mostraron su lealtad y arrepentimiento –todos guardaron silencio por u momento ante las palabras de Harry hasta que una voz cantarina se hizo escuchar

-Hola chicos –todos voltearon al lugar donde provenía la voz – quería hablar con Hermione y por lo visto ustedes igual –hablaba la chica desde la chimenea -¿Hermione podrías activar la red flu? Es demasiado incomodo y caluroso estar hincada hablando desde aquí.

-Enseguida –y con un movimiento de varita la chimenea quedo disponible y la rubia no tardo en aparecer

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanto silencio?

Ginny procedió a contarle brevemente los últimos acontecimientos a la rubia quien no dudo en examinar a Hermione aun cuando no tuviera conocimientos de medimagia.

-¿Por qué esa cara tan larga Ron? –pregunto Luna con su sinceridad característica después de un rato.

-Que no se porque a todos les da confianza ese hurón

-No necesito tu confianza comadreja –contesto Draco despectivo –Yo me largo

-Tu no te mueves Malfoy –lo interrumpió Harry –Siéntate por favor, necesitamos hablar –El rubio se sentó de mala gana, no sabía que lo impulso a obedecer a Potter –Hay que ser cuidadosos, incluido tu Malfoy, la protegiste y no dudo que ahora también te hayas convertido en otro blanco para el atacante

-Veamos, Harry, Ron y Ginny –hablo Hermione –corren pocas posibilidades de ser atacados puesto que se la pasan juntos y cuando no es así Harry esta en la academia rodeado de aurores y profesores; Hogsmeade esta lleno de protecciones aun después de la caída de Voldemort y Ginny tiene asignada a la guardia de seguridad que le asigna su equipo sin contar los diversos encantamientos que posee la madriguera

-Ahora solo quedan Luna, Neville, tu y Malfoy –tomo la palabra el moreno –Luna y Neville procuren no salir solos o usen la red flu y la aparición –Neville asintió

-Si me han de atacar no importa que cuidadosa sea, lo que tenga que pasar pasara –comento Luna

-Lo sabemos Luna querida´-Le hablo Ginny dulcemente- pero aun así intenta ser cuidadosa por favor ¿Lo harás? –la rubia asintió

-Yo procurare evitar los lugares solitarios, por eso me atacaron, fui un blanco demasiado fácil –opino Hermione

-Aun así hare que les asignen un auror. El ministerio antes se ha ofrecido y dada la situación no se opondrán puesto que no es la primera vez.

-Crei que por fin estaríamos seguros, ya tiene mucho tiempo desde el último ataque. Creí que ya estaban todos encerrados y que aun cuando quedara algún mortifago libre no le quedarían ganas de atacar de nuevo –se quejo Ron

-¿Es que acaso jamás terminara? Ni aun muerto dejara de atormentarnos el muy maldito –comento una Ginny apesadumbrada. Harry la abrazo y le dio un fraternal beso en la frente.

Todos guardaron silencio sumidos en sus pensamientos y rememorando aquella fatídica época de guerra.


	9. No es capítulo

Yuma avergonzada :(

Antes que Nada deseo que este 2011 sea un buen año, que cumpla todas sus expectativas y logren cada una de sus metas. En segundo lugar ¡soy una mala persona y quiero pedir disculpas por desaparecer! y por penúltimo si quieren evitar toda mi perorata les diré que actualizare a mas tardar el 15 de febrero, pero si quieren leer parte de mi historia con la cual, aclaro no pretendo justificarme pero si expresarme libremente así que si lo desean puden leer lo que sigue a continuación.

2010 fue sin duda un año lleno de muchas experiencias, aunque no puedo decir que fue mi mejor año tampoco puedo decir que fue el peor pues cada cosa que pasa siempre tiene una razón de ser, nos hace madurar y aprender.

Cuando comencé a escribir fanfiction actualizaba seguido, aun cuando trabajaba, estudiaba y tomaba talleres extracurriculares mi tiempo era medianamente decente. Pero a finales de mi penúltimo semestre en la universidad (entre abril y mayo) el tiempo era un indecente total entre la universidad y mi trabajo. Llego verano y ustedes pensaran ¡Vacaciones! Pero la realidad fue diferente pues debía cursar ciclo corto o como se conoce en otros lugares clases de verano, todo esto para poder terminar la carrera en diciembre. De verdad quise actualizar y no miento al decir que tenia redacciones de los siguientes capítulos pero me faltaba tiempo para continuarlos y editarlos. También quise escribir que pronto actualizaría pero siempre decía "¿Para qué? si mañana actualizare" Ese mañana no llegaba , pasaron los meses y situaciones que me alejaron por completo del mundo del fanfiction.

A mitad de año me invitaron a ser corista de una banda de rock local, hasta ahí las cosas no podían ir nada mal aunque si algo tediosas entre la universidad, el trabajo, los ensayos con la banda y la familia pues aunque desde los 19 años me independice siempre procure no alejarme mucho de mi madre y hermanos.

Termine el ciclo corto un poco estresada por las desveladas pero al fin termino y a la semana siguiente comenzó el nuevo semestre y así le daba la bienvenida a mi ultimo curso, el comienzo de la tesis y las malas noticias: a mi abuela se le detecto cáncer y al siguiente mes falleció un tio, y al mes que le precedió su esposa lo siguió, fue un infarto (aunque yo siento que fue la depresión por la partida de su gran amor) Entro la crisis en la familia por la enfermedad de mi abuela, idas a los hospitales, encuentros familiares desagradables, disputas entre tíos y otras cosas que no vale la pena mencionar.

Me comencé a olvidar del msn y si me conectaba era por inercia porque no había mucho tiempo para conversar, pues si no era tarea, eran asuntos del trabajo etc. Deje de visitar mis paginas, aunque admito que los mensajes del Facebook fueron una buena elección para mantener al tanto a mis amigos del rumbo de mi vida (pues el cel me dejaba entrar al face gratis jojo) y agradezco a **Vadeti **por su apoyo incondicional aun cuando Perú y México tienen grandes distancias, ella se convirtió en una gran amiga y la quiero mucho. Como dije comencé la tesis que me trajo un buen tiempo de cabeza y debido al ascenso el trabajo aumento (obviamente el ascenso no era de a gratis), realmente a veces sentía que no podía respirar entre asuntos familiares y laborales. Quería poder dormir hasta tarde, sentir que de verdad descansaba y lamentablemente mi salud que siempre ha sido buena decayó y aunque aun no me recupero al cien por ciento me esfuerzo por salir adelante, pero no es nada grave, son factores de estrés que dejaron mella.

Pero el año no fue tan malo porque conocí a alguien muy especial que hasta la fecha a pesar de todas las adversidades las hemos logrado superar y continuar. A mis 23 años jamás me había enamorado. El muro anti hombres se derrumbo (así me llamaban mis amigas)

El 2011 fue un año de aprendizajes, buenas y malas experiencias que me hicieron aun mas fuerte. Las amistades se fortalecieron, perdi a mi buena amiga colombiana sin razón aparente (**Ma…** respeto tu decisión pero entérate que a pesar de todo te quiero y aunque no se que hice disculpa ) Reencuentros con traumas que creía olvidados y la oportunidad de por fin superarlos. Me dio un ascenso y más trabajo pero la oportunidad de adquirir nuevas experiencias laborales para el futuro. Me dio la oportunidad de amar y sentirme amada. Compartir uno de mis hobbies favoritos: cantar. Me unió más a mi familia y con felicidad puedo decir que el año cerro felizmente pues fue la primera vez después de muchos años que puedo decir que me la pase bien con mi mamá y mis hermanos.

Lamento no haber dado señales de vida y creo que todo sabemos que aunque el mundo del fanfiction es hermoso, después de un tiempo me sentía incapaz de escribir un "ya pronto volveré" y me deje absorber por mis problemas, intente abrir, escribir algo pero me sentía demasiado indispuesta ¿qué decir? Ansiaba escribir algo pero no me sentía en las condiciones necesarias

Se que hubo un par de lectoras molestas y aunque les doy en parte la razón, creo que eso no justifica algunas faltas de respeto (Eso no sucedió aquí sino en otra de mis historias). No fue por pereza que no actualizara, también tengo una vida y mis propios asuntos que atender. A nadie le gusta esperar, a mi tampoco y hubo autores que tenían meses sin actualizar y les llegue a escribir un inbox diciéndoles "hola, me gusta tu historia, vas a continuarla?" Así que viendo que ni siquiera dejaban un enlace estas personitas que me insultaron no me tome la molestia de responder.

Subiré las actualizaciones de cada una de mis historias a mas tardar el 15 de febrero pero confió en poder hacerlo antes. Y aunque quizá no actualice cada tres días espero poder hacerlo una vez a la semana.

Y ya saben aunque tarde en actualizar no abandonare mis historias

Mil disculpas nuevamente y saludos!

Yumey


End file.
